


Bullies

by TheVampireAvatar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireAvatar/pseuds/TheVampireAvatar
Summary: It made him mad when people bullied Jamie for his grades.It made him violent when people made fun of Jamie for losing an arm.





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is based off of yazzdonut's fanTASTIC high school AU, if you haven't checked it out, you really should!

“I just don’t get it.” Jamie huffed and tossed the pencil down onto the lined paper that sat in front of him on the library table. “This doesn’t make any sense to me.” 

“And that’s why I’m helping you,” his boyfriend sighed as he scooted closer to see what Jamie was doing wrong. 

The two of them were trying to do math together. Or rather, Jamie was trying to do math. Mako knew everything there was to know about the subject and had so much extra credit in the class it was to the point that his average grade in there was above a hundred. Jamie, meanwhile, was scraping by with a fifty-four. He didn’t understand really what any of the symbols meant in the formulas or how to find them in the problems. Who the hell needed to find x anyway? Fuck the x, if the other letters didn’t like him enough to give him a number, it was probably for good reason. 

“You’re good at chemistry, try to think of it like that?” Mako suggested and pointed to the original problem in the textbook. “Like you’re finding the solution to it?” 

He tried not to roll his eyes at the absurd suggestion. “At least chemistry you have a chance to actually make something fun.” 

“You know the school is still upset over last week’s incident.” 

“Mate,” Jamie laughed as he remembered the event. “The school is gonna be upset for a while! The janitors can’t even clean the ceilin’ without gettin’ a ladder to stand on!” He cackled while Mako rolled his eyes. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but sometimes it was very apparent which of the two was the more mature one. 

Before he was able to respond to that, the group of teenagers that were sitting across the way called out to Jamie. At first it was just with a “Hey, blondie!” in a stage whisper, probably so the librarians wouldn’t get upset because they were technically ‘whispering.’ But when neither of the two responded, they threw a pencil over at them to get their attention. At that point, Jamie and Mako looked over to them, both with knowing expressions of what was about to go on. “You come from the land down under, right?”

Jamie didn’t say anything, opting instead to scowl at the group of teenagers. He thought about flipping them off too, for good measure.

“Right?” The teen prompted, eyeing the librarian who was far enough to not be able to hear them.

“Sure, mate, whatever.” 

“Is that what the teachers are calling your grades now? They’re so low that they’re down under?” 

Jamie rolled his eyes as Mako’s scowl deepened. Even with his mask on, his eyes were conveying enough annoyance to convey his warning. 

Jamie spoke up with his retaliation. “Yeah, that wasn’t even creative. Though, gotta questions for you blokes now. Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?” 

The teenagers straightened up a little bit at the insult, the one who made the joke taking the most offense to that. Only a few of the teens were watching them, but now all five had their eyes on Jamie with a malevolent look that could only mean trouble was coming. Mako sensed that this was going to go downhill fast and began to close his textbook. Seemed like a good time to stop anyway. 

“Not when I have to see the shit grades you get. Honestly, it’s a surprise that you made it this far.” 

“Hey, be nice to him!” One of the girls in the group spoke up. “He’s one of those people with super rare intelligence. It’s rare when he shows it!” 

Mako’s fists clenched and he couldn’t help but glance at Jamie, who was now getting a bit red in his cheeks and ears. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, he couldn’t tell, but they needed to leave. Now. Mako hated the bullies for doing this to Jamie and if it weren’t for the librarian who just came out of her office, he probably would’ve said something. That chance was gone now though, and the two of them should probably follow it if the kids were to stay out of the hospital.

“Jamie,” he huffed and glared at the group as they chuckled at their newest insult on his boyfriend. “Let’s go.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Jamie agreed and stood up with him. Mako walked in front, holding Jamie’s hand behind him so the group knew that they were together. Normally, he didn’t like confrontation or getting into fights, but these brats were really pushing his buttons by messing with Jamie. This wasn’t the first time either. Jamie had mentioned that he was being picked on in his classes lately due to his poor grades. He didn’t feel comfortable going to the tutoring sessions, so Mako offered to help. The problem wasn’t that Jamie wasn’t trying or just dumb, he just didn’t understand it. He was trying really, really, hard just to get a passing grade, and it made Mako proud.

The pricks that were making fun of him for that, however, was making Mako want to punch the smirks off their faces. 

There was only one exit in their library, and the group had picked the table closest to it. Their spot also just so happened to be the closest to the librarian’s desk. Meaning if Mako or Jamie wanted to say something on the way out, their chances of being undetected were little to none. 

Jamie must’ve known this because he squeezed Mako’s hand right before they passed the group. It made him feel a bit better, but he was still fuming. 

Suddenly, Jamie was sent tumbling to the ground behind him. Luckily for the two of them, Mako had a death grip on his hand and easily tugged him over and away from the teenagers’ table. Jamie didn’t even have the chance to land on his face, but he still landed on his knees awkwardly. Mako made sure that he was okay before snapping his head to glare at the group. One of the members had his foot sticking out and slowly pulled it back in to be sure the two of them knew exactly what happened. 

“Oops.” He smirked and chuckled to his group.

The librarian looked up briefly but didn’t really seem to care since nothing was going on except Jamie was suddenly on the group for whatever reason. 

Jamie stood back up next to his glaring boyfriend and brushed himself off with his hands. “Oi, ya punks, go play on a highway or somethin’!” 

“If I wanted to kill myself, I’d climb to your ego and jump to your IQ,” the kid who stuck his foot out spoke with a sinister grin plastered on his face. “For sure be dead then, huh?” 

“Oh, that’s real nice, you kiss your mum with that mouth?” Jamie was about to say more, but Mako slung an arm around his back and began to push their way out of the library. He must’ve known that he was at his wit’s end because he didn’t argue, which Mako was very thankful for. 

“Wait, aren’t cows suppose to be guided by their humans, not the other way around?” 

“Yeah, try walking without that cow by your side, dumbass!” 

Oh, well, shit. 

Jamie was well known to fight anybody who said something about Mako’s weight, and these guys were already pressing their luck with both of them. But he was set in getting out of there and wouldn’t allow Jamie to go and get in a fight he would lose. Quick as he could be, he wrapped his arms around the skinny teenager and lifted him off the ground. Jamie, obviously put up a fight-a pretty decent one too, judging by the way he almost got out of Mako’s death grip twice-and started to scream threats to the kids. 

By the time they were outside, he was crying. “Those motherfuckers. They think they’re so hot shit!” Jamie kicked a rock, sending it flying through the air. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck!” 

Mako was sitting on the curb, letting Jamie vent out his aggression. It was easier than trying to calm him down anyway. Besides, if he had to reason with Jamie on why they shouldn’t go back and kick those kids’ asses, he might give into the temptation just to do it himself. 

At least Jamie was able to keep his cool up until the end. He truly hated having to clean up the blonde’s wounds from fighting and he hated it more that it was for him. He knew his weight would draw attention, but really, fighting wasn’t the answer to it. Touching as it was to have his prince charming fight for him (cheesy as that sounded), it also hurt his heart to see how badly he would get hurt or how far he took it in some of the fights he got into. 

He’d seen the end of some of the fights Jamie got into, whether started by the blonde himself or just the stupidity of others, and truth be known, they were pretty violent. He didn’t hold back when it came to fighting. It was pretty rare for him to be seen without some type of bandage on to cover the newest scar to his collection. Mako was pretty worried when they first met, but eventually got used to it. It still stung him to see how violent he got at times, which is why he dragged him away from the teenagers today. 

Oh, well, at least Mako knew where the line was and when to take them away before things got violent. 

 

Well, that was, y’know, until Jamie lost his arm. 

He wouldn’t go into a lot of details, but it must’ve stung his pride just as bad as it hurt his body. Since he was still in recovery, Jamie wouldn’t be coming back to the school for another week or two depending on how he felt. When Mako went to see him the day before, which thankfully was a Sunday, he was super emotional. He didn’t know if it were the drugs or what, but seeing Jamie crying was never on the list of things that made him happy. 

Mako wasn’t an emotional person, but goddammit. He must really love Jamie because the entire incident was just tearing him up. School was a bit better of a distraction at least, he could focus on his studies and text Jamie to help him get used to one handed texting. Home was better because he would just go over to his house and they would cuddle or sleep. Something cheesy enough to make them barf, but it would be worth it. The feelings they got when they were together, no matter what they were doing, made everything worth it. 

“Hey, where’s your guide?” 

He knew that voice. It instantly made him angry and it better not do what he was thinking. His fists were already formed. 

“Didn’t you hear, Mags? The cow had to get a new one!” The two voices laughed with each other and the people around them became tense and took a step back. Honestly, a wise move. Now Mako knew who was on their side and who was fist was going to connect with. 

Deep breaths, he told himself. If he could just get through the day, he’ll see his boyfriend in less than three hours. That’s all it would be. They could cuddle or something fun. Maybe Jamie would be up for watching a movie without passing out from the meds too. He just had to remain calm.

“Oh, right. His old one broke! You know what they say, cheap quality always breaks first!” 

Oh. Oh, no. No. No they did not. 

Mako never felt the rush of anger before, but by the time that the douche finished their comment, he only saw red. His gut twisted painfully and his heart was pumping so fast that he couldn’t hear anything else. His body was full of adrenaline and the only way he knew to do was the beat the living hell out those punk ass idiots. 

The next thing he knew, he was across the hallway and his fist was connected to somebody’s face. 

They went down easy enough. Most people in high school fell into categories; Mako was in the very large category, these punks were in the tiny, small, popular dick category. His size was obviously an advantage to the situation, and when the kid went down, he went down hard and was wise enough not to get back up. People around him gasped and started to chant and scream encouragements, but Mako wasn’t really listening to anything, minus the ringing in his ears and his rapid heart beating. 

The kid looked up and Mako saw that he had a bloody nose. He knew he didn’t break it, but damn did the sight satisfy him just a little bit. His friend was at his side instantly to make sure that he wasn’t going to die or something. Mako wanted to roll his eyes at the action and instead reached down and picked the uninjured kid up by his collar. He pushed him against the wall, leaving his legs dangling a rough three inches above the ground. 

The kid started to whimper and he got real close to the kid’s face. “You listen to me,” Mako growled in a tone rarely, if ever, used. “You leave him alone.” When the kid didn’t instantly comply, Mako shook him. “Got it!?” 

The kid, now crying, nodded his head rapidly and agreed. “Y-y-you got it!” 

Of course, a teacher came out and coerced Mako to the principal's office. 

It was an automatic suspension. No questions were asked, no witnesses pulled, no official reports. It might’ve been a bit illegal, but Mako wasn’t going to say anything. He wasn’t allowed to be on school premises for at least a week, which was totally fine by him. The principal didn’t need much convincing and Mako told him straight up that he was the one who did it, and explained what he meant by ‘it.’ Besides, the kid’s face and the countless witnesses (if they had actually pulled anybody) could tell you anything you needed to know about the fight. No need to waste time with this bullshit, he just wanted to go back to Jamie’s place and chill with him for a few hours more. 

By the time that Mako was actually allowed to leave the school, he was tired. His knuckles were throbbing and his head was starting to hurt. Did he regret anything that happened today? He had to think long and hard about this to reach a decision. And by long and hard, that meant that he spent about as much time as it took to automatically say no if you asked him. No, he did not regret a damn thing about what happened today and would do it again in a heartbeat.

He made his way up the street towards Jamie’s place and knocked on the door. His (somewhat negligent) caretakers were away during the day so when Mako heard footsteps approaching the door, he already knew what face he would see when it opened. It didn’t make seeing him any less different. Mako’s heart squeezed a bit when he saw the sleep induced hair style he was wearing and the sloppy pajamas he had on. He frowned, however, when he saw the limp sleeve. It was the middle of the winter and half of his arm was exposed. 

Mako huffed and began to work on tying the sleeve into a knot. “You need to keep this covered, Jamie.” He noted and tied it off. 

Jamie yawned, not caring at all about his sleeve. Instead, he focused his half asleep eyes on his Hog. “Heard you got into a fight.” 

He slowed in his tying, finished, then looked up at Jamie. “...How’d you hear so fast?”

“Didn’t ya hear? Losing an arm grants you psychic powers!” He chuckled. Mako didn’t. “I have a twitter account, mate. That, and Gabe told me.” 

Mako sighed and the two went inside. Jamie led the way into his room and flopped back on the bed, pulling the blanket around him. Mako followed suit, but didn’t need a blanket. If anything, he wanted Jamie to have another one because of how damn skinny he was. He had half a mind to go down to the kitchen and make him some food just for him to eat so he can gain some more fat or something, anything, on those tiny limbs of his. 

“So,” Jamie spoke up to break the silence that had formed between the two of them in the last minute. He yawned, but continued on. “Why’dja do it? Aren’t you like super against fightin’?” 

“I’m not against fighting, I just would prefer not to.” 

“You always won’t let me fight.” 

“That’s different.” 

“Why?” 

“Because….” Mako paused and had to think. Why was this time different? If he had to admit the truth, and Jamie had this horrible knack for knowing when he was lying, it was because he didn’t want other people to rag on Jamie for anything. And the arm wasn’t even his fault, it was...it was…..what was it? “Because I lost it, I guess.” 

Jamie shifted and pulled his only arm under his head to act like a pillow. He was now facing Mako and had his listening face on, ready to go. Mako continued, explaining what had happened without going into too much detail over the event. The group shouldn’t be a problem anymore, and he told that to him too. If they tried anything else, he was going to destroy them, he swore. 

When he was finished, Jamie was now looking at him with admiration in his eyes. “Wow, Hoggy.” 

Mako shrugged and sighed. “Yeah. Now I’m suspended for fighting.” 

“Well, we know where you’ll be spendin’ most of it.” He chuckled. “Guess you could say that you went...whole hog?” He smiled at the joke and Mako shook his head, getting up from the bed. “Nooooo.” Jamie reached out to him and Mako couldn’t resist that. Especially when Jamie had raised his stump after him. If he closed his eyes, he could still see that same hug with the right arm. 

He really was drained. 

He let himself be pulled back into the bed and he pulled Jamie tight against his chest. He moved his face and nuzzled the inside of Jamie’s neck, inhaling the wonderful scent. 

“I won’t let them insult you like that again, Jamison. I won’t.” 

Jamie snorted and raised his left hand to run it through Mako’s ponytail. “If they do somethin’ to ya, I’ll fight them.” Before Mako could protest, he went on. “Hell, I’ll do it one-handed. One hand tied behind my back or somethin’!” 

He shook his head and kissed the skin below his lips. “Don’t.” 

“You’re my boyfriend, not my mother.” Jamie chuckled as Mako yawned and pulled him closer to him again. “...But alright, fine. Whatever, ya hiefer.”


End file.
